


Stockings

by geekyyoungblood



Series: Huxloween 2016 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Huxloween, M/M, could be modern au, crossdressing (ish), halloween fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyyoungblood/pseuds/geekyyoungblood
Summary: Hux couldn’t help but laugh.“What?” Kylo said. “Doesn’t this look good on me?”“Yes, yes, it does, but…” Hux interrupted himself, laughing even more. “You’re wearing stockings, Ren.”(written for the prompt "halloween fashion")





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, I had to write two fics today and I was stressed out
> 
> But let's face it though, Kylo loves stockings

Kylo was standing in front of him, wearing what he had himself described as “halloween fashion”. The outfit consisted of a simple black shirt, a black, gothic-style trenchcoat and a pair of black stockings with a white spider web pattern on them. Hux couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” Kylo said. “Doesn’t this look good on me?”

“Yes, yes, it does, but…” Hux interrupted himself, laughing even more. “You’re wearing stockings, Ren.”

Hux found this simultaneously cute, hot and hilarious. Kylo, though, looked like he had no idea why Hux was laughing at him. 

“So what?”

“You never wear stockings.”

“There’s always a first time!”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. You’re cute.”

Kylo blushed. “Stop it.”

“No, really. You’re always cute.”

Kylo was quiet for a few seconds before quietly saying “You too”.


End file.
